


Hug it out already!

by MasterTickleBack



Series: Get together already! [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 02:29:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4589598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterTickleBack/pseuds/MasterTickleBack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaebum knew he had to save the situation. But how to deal with two embarrassed boys with the hots for each other? It was going to be his job to save their relationship and probably get them to realize they are hot for each other.</p><p>“Hug it out.” Jaebum ordered. Looking from Jackson to Mark he saw the ridiculous faces they were sending him, both of them carrying the horror of him even suggesting it when he knew. He knew their feelings. And that’s why he had to do this to create some sort of sanctuary from their fighting.</p><p>“I said hug it out. Mark, man up and go hug Jackson. Jackson, get your panties out of their twist and hug Mark. Apologize and then make up.” Jaebum said and took a step out from the space between them while he looked at them expectantly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hug it out already!

“Do we have to tell him?” Jaebum asked as he looked down at the younger fencer.

“There’s no need to. We aren’t like a couple.” Jackson replied and graced his fingertips over Jaebum’s naked arm thoughtfully. “But if you want…I would actually prefer if we didn’t.” He admitted and looked up at Jaebum. Despite the seriousness of the conversation Jackson couldn’t help but feel a light smile tug at the corners of his lips. The sight of the elder’s mussed up hair was simply too cute not to admire.

“Then we don’t tell him.” Jaebum agreed with a knowing hum but didn’t push the subject further. It was Jackson’s thing to deal with not his.

“I’m sticky. And my ass hurts.” Jackson complained and Jaebum let out a bark of laughter, causing Jackson’s body jerk slightly with each shake of his body.

“Then go take a shower.” The older suggested. “And possibly some advil too.” He added and stroked hair out of the other’s face.

“Will you join me?” Jackson asked and Jaebum shook his head.

“You’re already sore and I don’t think Mark will act oblivious if he sees us shower together.” He said and looked at the shorter male apologetically.

“Why do you always think so far?” Jackson complained before he pushed himself up with a light groan. Jaebum felt his rubber-clad length slide out of the other’s ass and he bit his lip slightly.

“I’ll shower after you. Don’t get caught going commando.” Jaebum warned and waited until Jackson had gotten off the bed to pull off the condom and tie a knot before he tossed it in the garbage can.

 

 

Jaebum was sitting in the shared living room of their condo and Mark sat next to him. He had one leg thrown over Jaebum’s and rested against the armrest and his head turned towards the television in an awkward angle, but Mark didn’t seem to mind, thus Jaebum didn’t ask. Jaebum observed Mark silently for a few minutes. He could see why the youngest of them was head over heels for him. Soft yet masculine features, kind eyes and a blinding smile. The curve of his jaw was subtle but defined. Everything about Mark’s features had it appear that his creator had a saint to spare when Mark was made.

“Jaebum?” Mark’s voice sounded and Jaebum furrowed his brows slightly. Mark hadn’t turned his head to face him so he was wondering whether or not he had spoken. “You’re staring.” Mark pointed out still without looking at him. Jaebum turned his head and cleared his throat lightly and then felt Mark’s eyes on him - or maybe he was getting paranoid. One thing was for sure: he didn’t dare look and check if he was right.

“Jaebum?” Mark asked and Jaebum had to turn his had to look at the other.

“Yes?” Jaebum asked and turned the television down and then looked at Mark. “What is it?” He asked encouraging Mark to continue.

“What do you…what do you think about homosexual people?” Mark asked and Jaebum watched as he captured his lower lip between his teeth with worry.

“Homosexuals?” Jaebum repeated and pursed his lips. “Nothing.” He replied and saw Mark’s face deflate. “They are just humans like heterosexuals. I don’t see why I should think something special about homosexuals that I don’t feel about others solely based on their sexuality.” He explained and relief washed over the older and Jaebum really had to focus not to smile at the adorable display of puffed cheeks and swollen lips Mark had become.

“So you’re not disgusted by them?” Mark asked to clarify and Jaebum nodded.

“There’s nothing wrong with liking a dick or ass over a pussy.” Jaebum said and the older flinched at the crude words.

“Now you’re just vulgar.” Mark complained and threw a pillow and Jaebum. He shielded himself with an arm and the pillow dropped to the floor.

“I’m not going to change the words. They are as true as they can get.” He started and looked at the older reassuringly. “Honestly. I don’t see anything wrong with it.” He assured and averted his gaze as Mark seemed to grown uncomfortable under the attention.

“So you wouldn’t freak out if I told you I might be gay?” Mark asked, his voice meek and careful, as if he spoke too loud Jaebum would be scared away.

“Not at all.” Jaebum said and looked at Mark again. “Really isn’t a problem for me, and neither is it for Jackson.” Jaebum told which earned him a confused glance.

“I’m gay too. And Jackson knows. He doesn’t treat me bad.” He elaborated and Mark widened his eyes to the point where Jaebum thought they might pop out of his head.

“You’re what? How come I didn’t know about this? I almost had a heart attack coming out to you, fearing you might hate me.” Mark accused and Jaebum chuckled lightly.

“You didn’t ask.” He defended himself vaguely which earned him another pillow.

“Not good enough.” Complained Mark and chuckled.

“But really. There is nothing wrong with being gay.” Jaebum underlined only to find him with an armful of Mark and lips against his own. That night ended in a messy and sweaty tangle in Mark’s bed, connected in ways they hadn’t dared consider before.

 

 

Jaebum thought back to the two episodes with amusement tugging at his lips. His two best friends had the hots for each other, but both of them were sleeping with him because they were too scared to come out to the other. Sure it had been amazing sex, but Jaebum thought it was about time to do something about it. After all, it had been eight months since Mark had confessed his feelings for the fencer, and he had done it last of the two. Jaebum also knew, their cases hadn’t become any better since. The good old love-o-meter had burst several times for both of them. And he was getting tired of listening to their love-rambling as he post-orgasmic talk under the covers. It was getting out of hand and awkward. Especially the times where he had had to help the both of them to get off a second time because they were thinking of another man than him. That was just the icing of the cake.

If it had been anyone else than Jaebum in Jaebum’s current situation, they would have been convinced the two others hated each other to the very core.

This time Jaebum had rushed from his room and into their shared kitchen. An obvious sound of glass colliding with the floor and then some sort of utensils with the opposite wall met him. It kind of scared him that they were throwing things at each other now.

“You stupid fucker!” Mark’s voice sounded through the entire apartment followed immediately after by Jackson’s:  
“Fuck off Mark! You know nothing! Back off!” Jaebum heaved a deep breath before he stepped into the kitchen and took position as shield between the two of them.

“Both of you! Calm the fuck down!” He bellowed into the small closed area making glass vibrate against each other on the shelves.

“What the fuck is going on?” He demanded to know as he sent both of them a stern look. “Mark you go first, Jackson you keep quiet.” Jaebum said and Mark started.

“Jackson is always using all the sugar for his cereals and he leaves the milk out on the counter. He doesn’t clean up after himself and the common areas are always a mess because Jackson can’t keep his own stuff under control.” Mark spat even if it to Jaebum seemed more like whining. “And now he even wants to start baking when I have to make dinner! Who the fuck bakes?!”

“And you should fucking stop nagging all the time! You’re not my damn mother. I live here too!” Jackson spat back just as quickly. “The way you prance around like you own the place, not to mentions you being so fucking loud when you wank I can’t sleep.” Jackson continued. Jaebum couldn’t help but smirk at the comment when both of his roommates turned red to the point they could outbattle a tomato.

“I…I mean…I…” Jackson spluttered, stumbling over his words as he tried to save the situation but nothing seemed to make any sense so Jaebum knew he had to save the situation. But how to deal with two embarrassed boys with the hots for each other? It was going to be his job to save their relationship and probably get them to realize they are hot for each other.

“Hug it out.” Jaebum ordered. Looking from Jackson to Mark he saw the ridiculous faces they were sending him, both of them carrying the horror of him even suggesting it when he knew. He knew their feelings. And that’s why he had to do this to create some sort of sanctuary from their fighting.

“I said hug it out. Mark, man up and go hug Jackson. Jackson, get your panties out of their twist and hug Mark. Apologize and then make up.” Jaebum said and took a step out from the space between them while he looked at them expectantly. “Move!” Jaebum demanded. Jackson flinched and took the first step towards the older who hesitated for a just a second longer before he too stepped forward. Meeting right in front of Jaebum, Mark raised an arm to place over Jackson’s shoulder in a one-armed hug. The younger looked at Jaebum for assurance that what was going on was indeed good enough and earned a disapproving look.

“Hug, properly.” Jaebum ordered as he spoke, underlining the last word to the point it couldn’t be missed. Mark wrapped the other arm around Jackson too who hugged back in return. Jaebum watched carefully and almost snorted when he saw how awfully tense the both of them were. It was so awkward he had to curl his toes on their behalves.

“God you two. Stroke each other’s backs.” He sighed in a tone that made it obvious he thought them to be without hope for the future. The two obeyed and moved their hands on the backs slowly and Jaebum watched as the muscles relaxed. Finally. The awkward tension had disappeared. Now it was just awkward in general.

“Can we pull back now?” Mark asked and Jaebum watched as Jackson tightened his arms around the oldest.

“No. Not at all. You need to hug it all out.” He said and watched them closely. “Mark tighten your hold. Make it seem like you mean it.” He encouraged and watched the scene unfold in front of him.

“Now tell each other a secret.” Jaebum said and covered his ears with his palms. “I promise I won’t listen.” He claimed but eased his hands off just enough to hear their voices anyways.

“I’m sorry.” Jackson said instantly before Mark had a chance to think of anything. Now that wasn’t what Jaebum had in mind, but it was better than nothing.

“I’m sorry too. I was an ass.” Mark told his secret too and Jaebum couldn’t help but slump his shoulders in defeat. Damn it! He thought of other options to bring them closer. If not mentally then physically.

“Jackson. Lower your hands to Mark’s waist and pull him closer.” He ordered and watched the two. Surprisingly without any hesitation, Jackson lowered his arms so his hands rested on the back just above Mark’s ass and then pulled them closer. It was as if both of them noticed their positions as they both turned red as their hips pushed together. Jaebum couldn’t help but smirk. He needed a date with the devil soon. He almost couldn’t stop himself from laughing at how pathetically awkward they were with one another. It almost hurt him to watch but he was going to get the best out of this for sure.

“Close your eyes.” He requested and both males did just that. Jaebum looked behind him and scooted himself onto the dinner table silently as the two stood in their own awkward world in the arms of each other. A smirk found its way to Jaebum’s lips as an idea got to his lips.

“Jackson, move your head to the left. Mark move your head to the left.” He requested and they did as they were told, surprisingly so. Jaebum hadn’t expected them to agree to whatever he told them to do, but it seemed they had faith in him.

“Now lean forward.” He continued his instructions for the two in front of him. He smirked and barked out a laugh when their lips pressed together and the two of them jumped away from each other wide-eyed and disbelieving.

“No!” Jaebum exclaimed and hit his palm on the surface of the table he was sitting at. “Kiss again.” He demanded. The two boys it was requested from looked at Jaebum warily and then at each other. Two pairs of eyes looked at him and he shrugged lightly.

“Do it now. You won’t get to leave the kitchen before you do.” He said and looked at the two expectantly. Jaebum watched as four eyes met in front of him and leaned slightly back on his hands as he let his tongue drag across his lower. If he had known it was to be this easy he would have done it ages ago.

“I…” Jackson started and Jaebum’s interest peaked. Before Jackson could continue his sentence, Mark had cut him off with a proper kiss. This time with a successful kiss. Jaebum covered his mouth not to laugh out loud at Jackson’s obvious surprise. He knew they both had been dying to do this for months but both had used Jaebum to seek release with and complain about how sexy the other was. He didn’t see the logic really but whatever worked for them worked for him.

Without having to tell them, the two wrapped their arms around each other and deepened the kiss. Jaebum smirked widely at the action he got to see as this definitely could out-battle those Korean drama’s kisses at any point. What he was watching would be categorized as porn in normal Korean shows - and that could be felt at the tightness of his pants.

“Mark, try to grope Jackson’s ass.” Jaebum suggested, not expecting them to do it in his wildest fantasy. But here they were, Mark’s hands on Jackson’s ass, and Jackson’s tongue down Mark’s throat.

“Jack~” Mark keened breathlessly as the kiss broke and the parted for oxygen.

“Jackson, kiss his neck.” Jaebum ordered as he placed a hand to palm his bulge as he watched the scene unfold in front of him. He watched as Mark tilted his head back and exposed the slender curve of his throat for Jackson’s lips to assault it. Mark let out sounds Jaebum had heard before, but never this loud - and that spoke volumes considering they hadn’t even gotten to the good part yet.

Jaebum smirked as he watched over the two in their own world. He let his tongue wander over his lower lip as he squeezed his own length lightly just as he saw Jackson sunk his teeth into the pale flesh on their friend’s neck. He watched how Mark’s hands tangled in Jackson’s hair and pulled him closer and how Jackson complied despite the obvious uncomfortable angle he was standing in.

“Lift him onto the counter.” Jaebum said as he worked on opening his pants without making too much noise and alert them of what he was doing. Jackson placed his hands on Mark’s hips and almost tossed him onto the counter, successfully knocking over the flour they had been fighting over earlier and had a huge cloud of white standing in the room. Mark squeaked and turned his attention from Jackson to the mess behind him and Jaebum knew he craved to clean it up.

“Mark wrap your legs around Jackson. And Jackson kiss him.” He ordered from his friends. It gave him a thrill to see how easy it was for him to control his friends and ultimately make them fuck if he was good enough. He slipped his hand into his boxers and leaned back on the other as he watched them kiss right in front of him. At first it was careful, shy and almost innocent kisses, but soon sloppy wet sounds and breathy moans filled the kitchen. Much to Jaebum’s surprise it didn’t take long before Jackson was rutting his hips against Mark’s hips and he couldn’t find it in himself to stop them. He ran his palm over the head of his dick and moaned lowly behind his teeth as Mark’s hands came up to tangle with Jackson’s hair and Jackson’s hands found their way to Mark’s plumb ass cheeks, squeezing them roughly.

“Take off Jackson’s shirt.” He requested and didn’t exactly care for how it happened as long as it happened. It didn’t take Mark more than a few seconds before his fingers curled into the hem of Jackson’s shirt and pulled it over his head and gravity took care of the rest.

“Mark’s shirt ne…” Just as Jaebum requested it, Mark’s shirt hit the ground between Jackson and Jaebum, and the latter smirked idly at achievement. This was going far better than he had expected. The kissing resumed without Jaebum needed to say anything to make it happen. He dragged a chair towards him to place a foot upon as he pushed his pants and boxers down and used the newfound access to his erection to stroke himself faster and with his whole fist. He watched as his friends only broke apart with almost violent gasps for air. While catching their breaths, Jaebum couldn’t help but chuckle at how they nosed at each other’s necks and how their hands roamed the other’s torso.

“Mark. Try pinch Jackson’s nipples.” He suggested with a smug smirk only to hear Jackson to moan out loudly. Jaebum was well aware of the youngest of his friends having extremely sensitive nipples whereas Mark’s secret thing was having his hair pulled. But he would get to that at some point.

Lewd moans filled the kitchen and Mark quickly silenced the youngest with yet another kiss, fingers tugging idly at the dusty nubs on Jackson’s chest. Jackson’s hips still rutted against Mark’s core and it was starting to seem pathetic for Jaebum to look at.

“Clothes off. Now.” He requested and watched as they broke apart once, a string of saliva connecting them. Jackson reached for Mark’s pants and Mark reached for Jackson’s. Jaebum’s brows arched towards his hairline as he had never seen clothes come off that quickly before. Completely naked they hesitated as they looked at each other, awkwardness soon filling the room. Jaebum knew he had to do something or they would panic and run to their assigned rooms in a second.

“Jackson kiss him.” He requested. And just for a good measure he cleared out everything for them. “Mark, you bottom. You take it the best.”

The statement earned him a glare from both of the boys and Jaebum only smirked satisfied with the reaction.

“Oh come on. Get to fucking, I can’t cum from just you two kissing.” He said and it earned him another dirty glare from the soon to be couple. Before he could defend himself, he had a face full of flour and he saw nothing but two pairs of pale globes and he heard a door slam to Jackson’s room. Laughing to himself, he headed to his own room and found his laptop.

 

 

In Jackson’s room, Mark was tossed onto the bed with a force that had him bouncing a few times. He leaned back on the perfectly made cover and welcomed Jackson on top of him. His slender fingers curled into Jackson’s hair as he pulled the younger into a kiss that was far more controlled but far hotter than the previous ones from the kitchen. This one conveyed unspoken emotions and sent of their heart rates accelerating with emotional dependence on one another.

“I’m sorry about Jaebum.” Mark muttered against Jackson lips who only smiled in return. “Don’t be. That was his fucked up way of helping.” The younger replied before he pried Mark’s lips apart carefully with his tongue and slowly mapped out every part of the eldest’ mouth. The older let out a soft hum of appreciation at the new pace and the way Jackson’s body blanketed his own in the most perfect way. He spread his legs slightly and felt how Jackson adjusted himself to the position. Still kissing, Jackson started to roll his hips against Mark’s who moaned softly in return.

Their tongues tangled playfully and Mark closed his legs around Jackson’s waist as they rolled together dick to dick and lips to lips. Jackson let go of Mark’s lips and kissed his way down his cheeks, jaw, neck and to his shoulders and Mark closed his eyes as he let the sensations wash over him. Even if sex had always been amazing with Jaebum, it was perfect with Jackson. He tilted his head to the side and panted softly at Jackson’s gentle worship of his body. His own fingers trailed down Jackson’s back and he took a good hold of the strong muscles under the skin. He arched up as Jackson’s lips continued down his chest, tongue swirling over his nipples and then continuing further down. Jackson pressed a long lingering kiss to his hipbone before he looked up at the older, trying to catch his attention.

“Do you want me to prepare you or do you want to yourself?” He asked and worried his lower lip.

“You can do it, but use some lube. It has been a while since…you know.” Mark replied and Jackson’s eyes widened slightly.

“D-do you by any chance have any lube?” He asked Mark who’s eyes widened too and he focused on the boy above him.  
“No, we always used Jaebum’s.” Mark admitted and Jackson’s head turned from side to side, and Mark could practically hear the gears spinning. “Go ask him. He already knows what we are doing.” The older suggested with Jackson’s defeated expression. The younger nodded twice before he rushed out of the room and left Mark behind to collect his thoughts. He was about to have sex with Jackson. Were they a couple or not? Did Jackson love him too? Or at least like him? He didn’t get to dwell in his thoughts for long before Jackson returned with a bottle of clear gel and flaming red cheeks. He closed the door and climbed on top of Mark again who instantly felt more at ease with his thoughts. Jackson was different than Jaebum. There must be something. A pair of full lips pressed against his own and he kissed them back as he heard the bottle get opened. Jackson broke the kiss and sat on his heels between Mark’s legs and carefully coated his fingers. He looked down at the older who adjusted his position and spread his legs slightly for the younger.

“Are you sure this is alright?” Jackson asked and looked at him worriedly. Mark nodded instantly and reached out for Jackson’s clean hand to lace their fingers together.

“It’s okay. Just be careful.” Mark breathed and Jackson pressed the pad of his index finger against Mark’s entrance and rubbed it gently until he could feel Mark relax enough for the ring of muscles to relax enough to let him push through. He may never have topped before, but he knew from first hand experience how Jaebum usually stretched him the most comfortable way. With the careful penetration, Mark let out a pleased sigh and shifted his hips lightly as he welcomed the finger deeper inside him. Jackson looked down in a amazement and Mark couldn’t help but feel shy and he tried to close his legs on the younger.

“Don’t look.” He requested and Jackson’s head snapped up so fast it made his spine pop.

“Sorry.” He apologized instantly and leaned over the slimmer but taller frame and opted to kiss Mark through the preparations. Mark welcomed the distraction and kissed him back before he soon wiggled his hips lightly in feeling of more from the younger. Jackson carefully wiggled his middle finger inside Mark as he nibbled on his lower lip. Mark scrunched up his face lightly at the uncomfortable stretch but made no move to stop Jackson from stretching him. He just had to get over the initial uncomfortable feeling about having something up his ass before it would start feeling good, and very soon indeed, it felt amazing.

A long drawn out and surprised moan left the older of the two as Jackson was three fingers in, knuckle deep and fingertips pressed against that spot inside him that had him see stars. Mark breathed heavily through moans as Jackson kept his fingers pressed against his prostate in the most endearing way ever. He was overly stimulated and he tried to squirm back, but Jackson was relentless and kept his fingers pressed against the bundle of nerves.

“Stop Stop, Jacks please stop.” Mark pleads desperately for the other to halt his constant abuse of his prostate. When Jackson pulled his fingers out, Mark was laying breathless on the breath, sweat-matted hair and eyes blown with lust. He looked up at the younger feeling his mouth dry with want and simultaneously water with thirst for him. Jackson looked completely lost as Mark collected himself. He almost looked worried, something Mark didn’t want. He motioned him closer and cupped the back of his neck when he was close enough and pulled him into a kiss.

Their tongues tangled and Mark fought to calm down with Jackson above him, only waiting to be able to enter the older boy finally but accepted Mark needed some time to collect himself. They kissed for a long while until Mark was finally somewhat back with his senses and breath only labored due to their kissing.

“I need you.” Mark muttered against Jackson’s lips who let out an almost tortured sound of relief. Mark felt a tinge of appreciation towards the younger; he had waited for him to be ready before he made a move to do something he didn’t want to participate in. Jackson kissed Mark one last time, a kiss that conveyed more than words ever could as he laid down on the bed and pulled mark on top of him.

“Please ride me.” Jackson breathed. “I need you to control this.” He admitted and Mark nodded instantly. Placing himself in Jackson’s lap he placed a knee on either side of his hips and his hands on the younger’s broad chest. He looked around the bed and picked up the lube when he located it and squirted some into his palm. He warmed up the slippery substance by rubbing his hands together before he wrapped a hand around Jackson’s length and covered it in the slick gel. Once he had been thoroughly covered Mark held him by the base and raised himself onto his knees and angled up with the heavy erection. Slowly he sat down, biting into his lower lip as the blunt tip of the bulbous breached his entrance and stretched his insides so wonderfully. He moaned lowly behind his teeth and Jackson’s strained breathing filled the room. Slowly but at a steady pace he lowered himself onto the younger’s length, a moan slowly filling up behind his cheeks. He bottomed out on the length and let himself fall forward and Jackson’s chest as he was filled to the brim. He was panting heavily and moaning occasionally as he adjusted to the wider girth than Jaebum’s size.

Laying on Jackson’s chest, Mark clung to the bed sheets on either side of Jackson’s shoulders as he relaxed his body with his eyes screwed tight. When the initial pain had subsided, Mark angled his head up to mouth at the surprisingly tense jaw Jackson had exposed to him. It made the older realize how much the other tried not just to slam up into him. He felt sorry for the younger and slowly started to roll his hips and moaned against the soft skin under Jackson’s chin and felt Jackson’s moan vibrate against his lips. He moved his hands up between their bodies and used Jackson’s chest as leverage to push himself into sitting position again. Biting into his lower lip hard enough to draw blood to flicked his index fingers over Jackson’s nipples as he pushed him upwards slowly. The movement drew a long moan from both of them and Mark’s head tilted backwards with pleasure. He lowered himself onto the length again and quickly fell into a rhythm that seemed to suit both of them. Jackson moaned softly with each moment and his hands on the Mark’s hips helped the older move and they both moaned in unison. Mark’s intensity increased as he sped up and angled his hips differently, making Jackson reach into him deeper and a new angle.

Voluminous moans soon echoed off the walls along with the lewd sound of skin slapping against skin. Mark’s skin shone with sweat and Jackson looked utterly fucked beneath him as they kept moving in perfect sync. Jackson’s dick kept pressing against Mark’s prostate with each thrust and the pleasure overwhelmed Mark to the point of tears. Occasional hiccups of pleasure left Mark as his dick strained painfully between them and he leaked precum at a rate that couldn’t be considered normal. He was hanging on the very edge, his release already starting but the orgasm just needing that little more to push him into the frenzy of pleasure. He looked down at Jackson below him and saw him at the exact same state as himself and he leaned down connecting their lips together in a searing kiss and an almost inaudible whisper of the three magical words.

“MARK!” Jackson screamed so loud against said man’s lips he could feel his eardrums vibrate but paid it no mind. He moaned loudly in pleasure as he felt himself get filled with hot spurts of cum before he too convulsed in pleasure, spurting his own release all over Jackson’s chest almost hitting his chin.

Mark’s body trembled with the final wave of orgasmic bliss washing over him and he collapsed on top of the younger breathlessly and completely fucked. He wiped his cheeks on the other’s chest; which didn’t help his case as the sweat only made his eyes sting slightly and he let out a satisfied chuckle.

“Fuck Jacks, that was amazing.” He said with a satisfied smile that was matched by Jackson completely.

“I love you too.” Jackson answered and smiled at the man placed on his body fondly and wrapped his arms around his waist. Mark smiled at the younger and let out a hearty chuckle.

“Be my boyfriend?” Mark asked and reached for Jackson’s hands to lace their fingers together as he waited for the younger’s answer.

“I would love to.”

**Author's Note:**

> AN:// 5200 words of horrible fluffy smut... What can I say? I tried. There will come a short epilogue with Jaebum handling his little problem. Nothing special though. Leave pretty comments? I want to know what you think about it. Comments and constructive criticism gives me life <3


End file.
